1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with 2D (two-dimensional) and 3D (three-dimensional) display modes and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, 3D display technology generates 3D images by using a change in the viewing angle of a user. A traditional 3D display device comprises black matrices, which are made of opaque material and located between pixels, to reduce crosstalk between the pixels. However, these black matrices shelter a part of output light generated by the pixels and degrade the efficiency of the display device generating light. Accordingly, if a display device with a black matrix is configured to display 2D images, the screen may be too dark.